Good Things Come To Those Who Bake
by addictivetendency
Summary: Kagura convinces her live-in partner to bake with her. One-shot. [OkiKagu Week Day 1: Cohabitation]


**Idk why but I was actually expecting some smut for the first day and so I'm like…**

* * *

Blue eyes stare into the window as the oven ticks. Kagura's brows knitted in annoyance and anticipation because, yet again, she might throw away this batch. Her flour-covered face starts to sweat from sitting too near the heating oven.

"How long is ten minutes? I'm anxious to know how they'll turn out." She complains.

By the wooden dining table, Okita Sougo, her boyfriend, sits with his face free from any flour or sweat and just watches in disappointment as his girlfriend anticipates another soon-to-be failed batch of biscuits.

"The last one would've been fine, had you not mixed in those pickled seaweed!" he reminds her. His eyes immediately travels to the trash bin where about three batches (including the _sukonbu_ mix) were thrown away. With each batch Kagura makes, somewhere in the future, Okita's wallet starts to cry. Seriously, baking wasn't cheap. Just the ingredients could make a stable-jobbed person weep. And the electricity they had to use for convection oven wasn't a joke. "Why do you even want to bake? You can buy them in the market, and it's cheaper."

She groans and begrudgingly drags herself to sit next to him, an opened magazine in hand.

"Because!" she points to an article that was oddly too pink for his taste, "This magazine says that cooking with your partner can develop the relationship, yup." He looks at her incredulously and he hears her murmur about how she had always wanted to do this if she ever got a boyfriend.

Now, Okita wasn't much of a sympathizer. If anyone had shown any sign of physical or emotional weakness, he was sure to use it against them. But, of course, this was his girlfriend; the only other girl he had ever been "kind" to other than his late sister. And besides, her pretty face pouting like that was really doing a number on him.

He scooches closer to her and draped an arm over her shoulders. Kagura's face lit up at the act of affection until she saw his sinister smile.

Okita tightened his grip on her shoulder, locking her in place, and grabbed a handful of flour from the flour bag on the table before throwing it all in her face.

"Ah! I knew Yatos were pale, but not like this, China." He tries his best not to laugh.

The next thing Okita knew, he heard a cracking sound and something sticky was running over his head. Kagura had used him as an egg cracker.

"How I wish you'd turn into rice right now." She comments.

Before she could laugh victoriously, he had already grabbed the flour bag and was wasting the contents as his ammo. But Kagura wasn't called an alien for nothing. Her long hair flows as she swiftly dodges his attacks and before long, the flour ran out.

Using this an opportunity, she grabs a stick of softened butter from the table and unceremoniously splats it on his face. Okita felt himself shiver at how disgusting the dairy product felt on his skin. He felt his adrenaline rush as he chases Kagura around the kitchen, her dress barely touching his fingers as he reached for her.

Of course, he wasn't going to let her win. Bluffing that he was chasing her from behind, he quickly turns around and meets her near the sink, letting her bump into him. Before she had realized her mistake, Okita pulls the hose from the sink, points it at her, and drenches her body in cold water.

The thing is, he hadn't taken into consideration that Kagura was wearing a white _cheongsam_. The water starts to seep through her clothes and they start to stick to her skin. It slowly becomes see-through, revealing the skin-toned bra his girlfriend was wearing and how it started to accentuate her breasts.

Kagura just hisses in annoyance and tries to keep the dress from sticking to her skin. She doesn't seem to mind that Okita can see her body and was starting to have dirty thoughts about it. Maybe it's because they've slept together before and now she doesn't see the need to be shy. Well, at least one of them is used to it…

He chuckles and pulls her by the waist, "Didn't you say cooking together develops the relationship?" His lips ghost against hers and he could feel her body tense up. "I think it's working."

He pecks her nose and then her lips. Kagura was frowning at him but was blushing mad, she might've been expecting him to pull another prank on her any moment now. He notices this and then gives her a lingering kiss before guiding her to sit on the edge of the table.

"You're annoying." She says, after separating their lips. He pays no attention to the insult and proceeds to kiss and suck at a certain spot on her neck he knows would make her mewl. "I'm cold, I might get sick!" She clutches the fabric of his shirt for support as she leans backwards.

"Alright, take off your clothes." He whispers the command, making sure she got the message. When she joked about him to beg for it, he rolled his eyes and decided to take matters into his own hands.

Starting his kiss again from her neck, he unbuttons the damp dress and slides it down to her stomach. He slides down her shoulders the straps of her bra and continues to pepper kisses down her chest. He could feel the coldness of her skin as it comes in contact with his lips and he momentarily regrets using the hose on her, but thought that he'd make up for it by making her feel _hotter_.

With her now lying down on the table (on top of the ingredients, even!), he gives her breasts a good squeeze before licking and then swirling his tongue on a hardened nipple. Just hearing Kagura try to minimize her moans by biting on her knuckles was making him feel stiffer.

"You don't have to stop yourself, you know?" he teases. With his left arm lifting up a leg, he traces his finger over her damp underwear. He chuckles. He knows, although she was wet all on her own, that it was so drenched because of his prank earlier. But he couldn't help it. "This much, China? Really!"

He felt a kick land on his right arm. "It's because of what you did!" she retaliates. Her face turns even more flushed as she realized that his joke was so broad, there was no outsmarting it. Her pretty face scrunches up and she looks the other way. "Just continue."

He clicks his tongue, just to annoy her, but still obliges. They've been going out for a long time that his Sadistic personality and need to be the dominant one has faded. Who would've known that China was the only one who could tame him? She doesn't even try to be the "boss" but he still couldn't help but _want_ to please her.

As he slips in a finger, he catches Kagura's eyes dilate before closing them in delight. Loving her reaction, he slips in another finger and starts to pump. He bends his head down to place a kiss on her panting mouth and then trails his tongue from her collarbone down to the crevice of her breasts. Her body starts to arch up, perking up her breasts, and he takes the opportunity to capture one in his mouth again.

"Sadist… _Sougo!_ " She announces and Okita felt her tighten around his fingers. "Now...!"

Her lover wasted no time as he tugs off her underwear and then removes his pants and boxers. Kagura opens her legs further, clearly anticipating him, and stretches out her arms to him. _Huggy as always._ But he doesn't heed her silent request. Instead, he hoisters both of her legs over his shoulders, her butt raised a few inches, making it difficult for her to sit up and reach him.

"Not this time, China." He smirks at her, "It's kinda awkward when the whole division sees the scratches on my back during training." It was true, though. He hadn't really thought about whether they'd see it at first (he was sure they'd just think a cat had scratched him) and he didn't do anything to cover it up. But, then, some of his more humorous members would give him two thumbs-up or started saying "That's my captain!" He was internally mortified when he had caught onto their jokes. Of course, due punishment was given.

Kagura's face turned like a tomato and she attempted to squeeze his head using her knees.

"What? Are you telling me your subo―" her sentence was replaced with a gasp and her mouth remains in that O-shape as Okita slowly enters her.

Her body was already familiar with him and she easily accommodates his size. He thrusts into her slowly but it was enough to make her give out these small huffs with each of his push. Deciding that small breaths from her wasn't enough, he holds onto her legs to keep them in place, and increases his pace. Kagura's body slides a bit in an up-and-down motion and he tells himself not to reach for her breasts that were also moving the same way.

Kagura's voice gradually gets louder in such a shameless manner, as though she had read his mind. He mentally chuckles at the thought that he was _so_ good of a lover that she forgot there were neighbors that could hear her. But, never mind that, other than her voice, there was one more thing that showed how much she enjoyed him.

Of course, her actions.

Okita watched through half-lidded eyes as Kagura's hand starts to shake and was desperately trying to reach the northern part of the table. He had always thought the reason she loved raking her fingernails over his back was just so she could pain him. But now, amidst her moans, he could hear her tapping and scratching on the wooden surface, clearly overwhelmed by the pleasure.

Within a few more thrusts, she jerks her head to the right and had accidentally pushed over a plastic bowl with her left hand. The said hand automatically grabs the sides of the table as Okita heard her scream. Following suit, he bit his lower lip to prevent himself from moaning and quickly pulled himself out before he does anything reckless.

Both of them sounded like they ran a marathon or they had another one of their physical fights. The kitchen was filled with their interfering pants and Okita thought, if they were loud enough, the neighbors will hear the aftermath of their session.

Once they caught their breaths, Kagura sat up and properly wrapped her legs around his waist. She pulled him in for a kiss as she tried to unbutton the white shirt he was wearing.

"Woah, let me rest first." He separates their lips but he doesn't fend her off. "God, Yato males must have all the luck. Go check your biscuits or something."

"It's okay, it was finished a long time ago. It was timed." She slides down the cotton shirt off his shoulders and starts to kiss and nibble his skin. "Now, let's move to the floor."

He gives an exasperated sigh but does what she asked. Man, was China making him her bitch. He lifts her by the butt and then gingerly sits her on the baking ingredients-covered floor of their flat. He quickly discards his clothes and then helps her remove the dress.

"Well, China. I never thought baking would be this fun." He comments in between their kisses. She doesn't answer, she was busy peppering kisses on his neck, but just rolls her eyes at the joke. She stops to smirk at him and suddenly pushes him down with such force.

"Whatever," she smiles. "Okay, you had your fun, it's my turn."

* * *

With a peach table cloth covering them from the cold, they lie down on the floor after another very tiring round. Kagura lies on top of him with her arms around his neck and her face nuzzling in his chest. He did suggest that they take a bath (the floor was really dirty) so they could go to bed but she had insisted on using him as a mattress. But, frankly, it felt really nice to have her clinging to him like this.

"Ugh, you're so sticky, Sadist." She complains and Okita pinches a cheek of her butt. "Ow―hey!"

"Who told you to slab the butter on my face?" Kagura just sticks her tongue out and gives him a 'whatever' look before resting her head once more in his chest. He smiles while she doesn't look and hold her closer to him.

"You have to get a new table, though." She whispers.

"Why?"

Her face comes up all red and frustrated which he thought was really cute. "What if someone comes over and they saw what I did to the table? They're gonna know that we did _it_ there!" She leans in closer to his face to whisper again. "They're going to think we're so dirty that we even do it in the kitchen! No one's ever going to visit us again."

His eyes widen at the reason of her request. "Wha―do you think money grows on trees?"

"YOU'RE BUYING A NEW ONE. And that's final." He gave up. There was no reasoning with this woman. Well, he'll just have to do more overtime at work if he was going to make her happy. "Come on, it's going to be fun; shopping for furniture! The magazine also mentioned to shop with your partner."

"Unless shopping leads to sex then I think your magazine is full―" she flicks his forehead and he felt like a bump was gonna grow soon, "Okay, okay! We'll shop for your damn table."

"Good!"

"But you owe me. _Big time_." She rolls her eyes and just kisses him to shut him up. But, no worries. He was sure to collect the debt after they've bought the table. He could already picture her, _repaying_ him. He could hardly wait.

 _Get ready for some handcuffs and blindfolds, Kagura._

 **END**

* * *

 **OKAY KILL ME LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL (but tell me what you thought about it first)**


End file.
